


Into a New World (Discontinued)

by JackSkellington



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Arachnophobia, Depression, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, I'm deathly afraid of spiders >_>, Reader Death, Reader-Insert, Self Harm, Smut, Tags to be added, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackSkellington/pseuds/JackSkellington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find a new video game and things go horribly wrong<br/>Discontinued<br/>I didn't like where this was going so I'm going to start a new one</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New World

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction, I hope you enjoy it

It's your first year in high school, still young and naive but old enough to know how to do things. At school... you didn't have a single moment to be happy, students would pick on you, tease you til you were in tears. The students made you hate life, you didn't want to live any more. Your home life wasn't any better, your father would drink everyday... he would be violent and rude to everyone. One day your mother found you cutting and the next day you were in therapy with this woman asking you why you did these things, but you never replied to her, a few days later you were put on antidepressants, which didn't really help during the nights, the time that you needed it the most. You were still filled with new and old scars, they littered your body. During school one day at lunch you overheard a couple of kids talking about a new game, you they called it Undertail? or was it Undertale?, well the game actually peeked your interest, even though you knew almost to nothing about the game just some of the characters they talked about. After school you rushed home, you were filled with determination to get the new game, but once you opened the door you could already hear your father snoring in the living. Walking into the living room, even though you know what you are going to see, when you look you see him plastered and sleeping on the dogs once again, you sigh, hell you knew that he wasn't going to be mad at just ten dollars less in his bank account so you went into his room and found his credit card. You quickly bought the game and put back the card so he wouldn't suspect anything different. Once the game downloaded you eagerly clicked the game to start it up, but once you clicked it the lights in your room started to spark, it scared the hell out of you but once it settled down you weren't so jumpy, you sighed again sitting up you start to walk towards the door but then you computer studders to life emitting a electric blue glow, it was a beautiful color, the light bulb sparked again shocking you out of your thought of the light but you felt that something was different in your room like some type of energy filled the room. You walk back to your computer but once you sat down the blue light from your computer died down til it was pitch black in your room, a short and chubby skeleton pops up and a little text box below him, before your head could think of anything the little skeleton started to talk, well type to you.

 

"Heya, hows your day?" the skeleton asks three options pop up and a little icon of a heart which you moved around with the arrow keys, the options were; good, okay, and bad. You didn't know if you should answer the question truthfully or not but why the hell not,  
*Good  
*Okay  
*Bad ♥  
Your day was pretty crappy, the skeleton instantly replied to your choice

"Why was your day so bad?" four choices popped up this time, they read; Humans, Events, Past, and Other, ha humans were the main problem of everything  
*Humans ♥  
*Events  
*Past  
*Other  
The skeletons expression changed, hm you wonder if you choose a different choice would it have reacted differently

"Oh..." it stops for a second like it is thinking but the programmer probably just wanted the player to think the sprite was thinking for a moment. You look at the skeleton again but this time it isn't smiling anymore, you frown, but you weren't really smiling were you

"Would you like to join my world?" only two options appear this time, it's a yes or no question, you didn't really think about it  
*Yes ♥  
*No

"Are you sure?" you answering yes seemed to cheer up the skeleton  
*Yes ♥  
*No  
But the next moment you didn't even think would be able to happen... the skeleton's hand came out of the screen you freak out falling backwards out of your chair hitting your head on the metal frame of your bed, you roll over groaning in pain, you feel the back of your head trying to find the gash in your head, you cry out in pain as your touch it. You push up the chair before you stand up, geeze you feel so dizzy, you sit back down on the chair, you look up at your computer to see if what you thought you saw was real. You glance up and you still see that bone hand wanting you to take its hand... the edges of your vision starts to go black, you fall forward, and everything goes black.  
~~~~~~~~~ Some time later ~~~~~~~~~  
You start to wake up, you can't recall anything, you move around in bed, groaning in pain as you put pressure on your head.

"Heya kiddo, how are you feeling?" a voice calls out right next to you, wide awake now you jump out of the bed filled with adrenaline. Your eyes meet the person? undead?? skeleton thing?????? which only makes your freaks you out even more because a skeleton just TALKED to you  
"Hey calm down, I'm not gonna hurt you." it says in a calming voice but you don't trust the skeleton  
"I know that it's weird to see a skeleton talking, but I'm not going to hurt you" you relax a little bit but you don't let your guard down all the way, the adrenaline starts to fade, your shaking again and the pain from your head returns like someone stabbed you in the back of the head. Reaching up to where it hurts, you wince at the touch but it's wrapped up in a bandage, your legs collapsed below you making you falling to the floor.  
"How about I help you back into bed." you shake your head and you try to get to the bed by yourself but your legs won't let you. The skeleton chuckles then walks over to you picking you up like a feather, you squirm around trying to get out of his hold on you but he won't let you leave his arms, it didn't move until you stopped moving around  
"I'm guessing you don't like to be held up off the ground or you don't trust me... or both." you apologize for being heavy, wait why did you just say sorry to it  
"I bet you would like an explanation." you don't say anything but it still continues talking  
"This is the underground, filled with monsters..." the skeleton looked at your face it must have shown your fear, why face why do you betray me!  
"Don't be scared, they are nice." it grins but you don't trust what the skeleton said even though this one seems to be nice, interrupting your thoughts your stomach starts to grumble loudly  
"I'll go get you something to eat." you try to tell the skeleton no but it didn't listen and left the room, a few moments later a tall, white, fluffy, goat? monster walks in the room, by the way it holds itself it might be a female. The goat monster sits on the foot of your bed and you try to keep your distance even though it seems that it's a nice monster.

"Hello my child, how do you feel?" wait... did it just call you its child, you stutter out that your fine, then you ask if every monster if like her and the skeleton  
"Not all my child..." she looks away like she is in a memory or a deep thought  
"Some will wish to harm you" she put her paw? on you cheek softly, her paw was so soft, after a moment you ask her how did you end up here, it was a clouded thought for you  
"My child, Sans says that he found you bleeding out near the beginning of the Ruins." she realizes that you don't know who Sans was, but the moment she was about to explain who Sans was the skeleton walks in with some pie in its hand

"I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton." he grins, this is the first time you had actually looked at him, you feel like you've seen the skeleton before

"OH! I'm Toriel, the protector of the Ruins" you say that you're bad at remembering names so you might forget their names, you feel a bit better than before, you stand up and stretch popping your back. You look over to Sans and he looks very uncomfortable after you popped your back, you try to apologize to him but he just walks out the door, you try to go after him but you feel really weak, which makes you mad at yourself for being a weakling. Forcing yourself to walk out of the room even though your legs don't want to move, you check every where for him, you collapse in the living room but you pick yourself back up determined to find him. You went back into the room you slept in and saw the pie that Sans was holding, it had a note near it  
"Just in case you were hungry ~Sans" you felt like crap for some reason, you didn't know that popping your back would disturb him, you lay back down to try to get more rest, you try to think of what happened before you came here but the more your thought of it the more the thoughts were foggy. Eventually you gave up on trying and went back to bed. As you were asleep someone came into your room quietly, they sat near you and held your hand as you were sleeping, they were worried about you.  
After you were healed, you were like a lost puppy, you didn't know what to do next. But eventually you asked Toriel if she would let you out of the ruins but every time you asked she would deny you, but you were determined to go out, so you kept asking and asking until one day she gave in, but she made your prove yourself to her, to prove that you can protect yourself. Toriel led you down the stairs to battle?, at the end of the hallway there was a door, which she blocked, you felt determined to prove yourself to her that you could protect yourself. When you entered the battle with Toriel, you felt like you would floating yet anchored at the same time, you saw a soft glow of color emitting from your chest, you look down... you see this beautiful, it was a heart... no it was your heart. Your heart was like nothing you've ever seen before, it was amazing looking you couldn't bare to keep your eyes away from it. Eventually you persuade Toriel your point of view and she agreed with you, but you felt so bad after the battle. You broke her heart, but you know you couldn't stay there forever and she knew that as well. You look up at the huge door, it was like three times your size or maybe even four, but you were determined to see how the underworld looks like. Pushing the door with all of your might, geeze why was the door so heavy, you sigh but continue to push it until there is enough space for you to fit though, aaaaannnnddddd there is another door at the end of this long corridor, you sigh but you walk down to the door. Before you touch the door you can feel a cold breeze come below the door, you eagerly push forward the door... you squint, it's to white you could barely see anything. Once your eyes adjust to the brightness, you feel your heart swell with happiness... IT'S SNOW!!!! You haven't seen snow in years, you love the feel of the cold snow flakes falling onto your warm skin. Laying down in the snow making a snow angel you enjoying it for a little bit but alone it gets boring quickly. Walking down the clearing of the trees, you enjoy every moment being in that forest because you haven't been in a forest for a long time, you stumble across a branch in the middle of the clearing. Steping over it but you break off a little stick to draw a silly face in the snow. You keep walking forward, but out of no where the branch that you just passed breaks scaring you out of your skin, you look back and the branch is broken into pieces. You don't see any tracks in the snow but you swear that you could feel someones presance. Quickening your pace, you still feel like someone is fallowing you but every time you look back there is no prints in the snow... Once reaching the bridge you take a second to think about things but the crunching of the snow breaks you out of your thought, fear spikes up your back leaving you paralized with fear, a deep but familiar voice emits from behind you

"Human!" the voice booms, you start to shake  
"Don't you know how to greet a new pal?"  
"Turn around and shake my hand." they demand, you slowly turn around looking at the ground, you stick out your hand to shake theirs  
*PFFFFFFFFFFFffffffffffff*  
"Heya kiddo!" Sans laughs as you whine about how he didn't have to scare you like that, which only makes him laugh more, after a little bit of catching up you tell him sorry for what happened when you first meet him  
"Kido, it's okay you didn't know that I didn't like that sound." he ruffles your hair. Once at Sans post he tells you to go hide behind that conveniently shaped lamp and you do. All of Papyrus puzzle were easy for you but you didn't tell him that, Paps was still innocent and like a cute little brother. Paps and you had a battle but he didn't really want to hurt you but after the battle was the funniest because you two went out on a 'date' and it was so cute and funny.  
Your day was good for once, but like a freight train you depression kicks in with no warning nor triggers, the feeling of dread and sadness swept over your body. You slump onto the ground in the middle of the forest, you really don't have any energy to keep walking or even anything at all, as you lay there Sans sees you and you accidentally scare him and he rushes over to you

"Are you okay???" he says with fear in his voice, you reassure him that you are physically okay  
"Well what's wrong then?" you sadly laugh to yourself but say nothing is wrong but he won't believe you. You beg him to 'leaf' you alone but he insists on staying until you get up, you sigh with defeat. Shortly after your discussion you start to shiver like crazy, you were only wearing shorts and a sweater  
"Heya, how about you come over to my house to warm up." you shake your head saying that you want to be left in the snow to freeze, he grabs you face (gently) to make you look at him. Meeting his gaze you see that he is upset with what you said, you quietly whimper out that you're sorry for what you said, he picks you up once again. You were deep in your thoughts so you hardly noticed that you were at his house, but it seems that you guys were there for a while, you look up at Sans to ask why he is waiting outside but he is already staring at you!!! Trying to act calm, but your heart is racing, you stutter out that you aren't a child, that you don't need to be carried around places, he instantly dropped you, making you hit your head on a step. You look up to see what his problem was but he was already gone, you sigh, looking at his house you decide not to enter, you still want to be alone. You slowly walk around Snowden, you find a nice place near the river to be alone and to think by yourself, but sadly it was quickly ruined.  
"Hey kiddo, I thought that you were coming in my house." you shake your head, you tell him you still want to be alone  
"You're a real bonehead aren'tcha." he laughs at his own pun, you grin lightly at his pun, but you knew he was telling the truth.  
"Feeling a bit lonely?" he doesn't laugh this time, you nod but you tell him it's ok that you're used to it  
"You seem chilled to the bone, let's go get warmed up" it was true you were really cold but you liked the feeling, you said that you were freezing your ass off, you chuckle, but by the look of his expression, he thought you were serious, you had to explain that it was just a human saying for being really really cold. Once you entered the house you felt like you were on fire from the difference of temperatures, it didn't help that your clothing were soaking wet from laying in the snow, you ask if he has a shower, he nods  
"Follow me, it's upstairs." once upstairs he rushes into his bedroom to get you some clean clothing for you to wear once you're done with your shower, you look into his room, you see his bed which was completely a mess just like yours at... home. Slumping against the railing thinking about what people would think about how people would react knowing your gone, your thoughts go to the deep end. Sans puts his hand on your shoulder, shocking you out of your thoughts, you weakly smile at him, he goes in the bathroom before you could and he cleans up a little bit, he takes out a clean towel he shows you how to turn up the the heat, you nod, then he leaves you in privacy. You quickly turn on the shower so he can't hear your crying, slowly taking off your clothing exposing your scarred body, you run your fingers over the scars making your remember all the reasons you have these scars. Walking over to the shower, you saw something on the ground... it was a blade from a shaver, you take it to your thigh to see if it's sharp, you feel the painful pleasure shiver through your body, you sigh with relief. You keep cutting to keep that amazing feeling, it's the only feeling you have now. Sans knocks on the door scaring you to death  
"You okay in there?" you shakily say that you're just enjoying the hot water, he walks away, quickly finishing up your shower putting the blade back in your shorts, you carefully put on your shorts trying to avoid hitting your new cuts. Walking out of the shower you feel much better and also feeling really tired from cutting, you go back down stairs and relax on the couch, then Papyrus busts through the door!!!

"HELLO HUMAN!!!" you jump off the couch in a panic, you forgot how loud Paps was, especially when you're in the same room as he is, you greet him, he picks you up giving you a bear hug, you wince as your leg brushes against Paps  
"I AM SORRY HUMAN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM TO STRONG FOR YOU." you tell him that it's ok that it wasn't his fault, you sit down and you clasp your hands together, you look down at your hands, you hear Paps leave the house again.

"Whatcha thinking about?" you brush off his question, next thing you know Sans is holding you and your laying on him, you hide your face from him because no one has ever held you like this, he notices that you're curled up in a ball.  
"You want a blanket?" you nod your head, once he left to get you a blanket you think to yourself, oh geeze so you seriously like a skeleton just because he was there for you when you were alone, bad ____(Y/N)____, no crushes on anyone, you squish your face around trying to clear your thoughts. Sans pops up right in front of you, but you didn't even see him come back down the stairs, but whatever...  
"Here y'go." he wraps you up in the blanket to keep you warm, you forget that you cut yourself, you rest your arm on your thigh, wincing in pain, you realize what just happened... your heart starts to race with fear, you try to play it off that your muscles were tired, but he doesn't believe you, he sits up  
"What hurts?" you stutter out that it was nothing just your muscles, your curl up more into the blanket, he gives you that look of 'I know you're lying'  
"Don't lie to me, I'll tell Papyrus your hurt if you don't tell me" he smirks, oh god Paps always over reacts when you're in pain. Mumbling that it's your thigh, which you hide more when you say that, a rush of panic spreads through your body, you feel like you have to get away that you have to run. You 'calmly' sit up and walk over to the door planning to bolt the moment your foot touches the ground, but when you reached for the door knob, there was a force pushing the door closed. Starting to panic, you really don't want to show Sans your cuts, turning around about to go lock yourself in the bathroom. But Sans was right behind you... his left eye is filled with a blue flame, which only scares you more. A weird force surrounded your body pushing you against the door, you try to move but you can't no matter how much you struggle, you look at him with pleading eyes, you beg him not to look. He doesn't care if you don't want him to see it, he kneels and lifts up the shorts and exposes your cuts, your eyes fill with tears, it burns so much. Sans just stares at your cuts... the flame in his eye dies down, you feel the force that was holding you back release you, before Sans could say anything you bolt out the door trying to get as far away from that place a possible. All you could think of is to head towards the forest, you run and run until you can't breath. You slump against a tree trying to catch your breath, you put your head between your knees, you ask yourself how will you ever be able to face Sans again, even if you did see him again he probably would probably hate you for what you did. You stay in the forest all night not moving an inch from that tree, you sigh, you feel so stupid for everything, you wish that nobody will find you. Out of nowhere a twig breaks in the distance, you try to stand up to look in the direction the sound came from, but your legs wouldn't listen to you, they were too cold to move. You start to freak out, scared of what will happen next, you hope to god that it wasn't Sans. He probably wouldn't go after you because of what you did, you laugh at yourself, why would anyone go after you anyways. You try to move your arms to wipe away your tears but you can't, you barely feel anything at all... you feel your mind start to drift off... everything goes dark but you saw a figure infront of you before you fell into unconsiousness.


	2. Meeting Undyne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Undyne

You feel out of it... like you haven’t been awake for a few days, you put your hand on your head, but you don't feel your skin you feel a warm towel on your head. Rolling over the towel falls off, you groan in pain feeling your bones aching from being frozen the other night

"How do you feel?" you sigh already knowing that it's Sans... you don't answer him...  
"I found what you were cutting with." you freeze for a second with fear, you try to grab it from him but he holds you back from grabbing it. He makes you lay back down, you’re so mad at yourself for him finding it, you shouldn't have left them in your shorts.  
"God damnit ____(Y/N)____, I'm worried about you!!!" you flinch at his words  
"You can't just go and run out the door thinking that you can just run away from your problems!" tears start to fill your eyes  
"I'm sorry, I...I'm just really worried about you..." sighing you tell him that he doesn't have to worry about you, that you're fine he looks down at the ground  
"Please don't do that again." you don't respond to him, he sighs, you say that you're sorry for everything  
"At least next time you leave, take a jacket, please." you nod, he leans in and kisses your forehead, you blush like crazy, Sans chuckles at your, only making you blush more  
"I should do that more often." he smirks, you shake your head begging him not to do that  
Later you explain to him why you act the way you do, you tell him that you need anti-depressants to keep you level headed  
"That sounds nice" Sans relax and puts his hands behind his head, you shake your head saying that if you forget to take them that you will start getting depressed and even with the pills it still doesn't help you at night...  
"Oh..." he stops for a second to think  
"Well I guess I will have to hang out with you more during the nights." you blush but tell him that he doesn't have to that you can handle it by yourself  
"Even if I don't have to, I still want to, I won't leave you bonely." you both laugh at his pun, you tell him that he doesn't have to be so punny  
"That was bad kiddo" he shakes his head at you but his grin widens, you lean in and quickly peck him on the cheek making him blush blue? you giggle at that he is blushing. Not realizing that it is day time Papyrus busts through the door  
"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE BROUGHT HOME UNDYNE!!!" before you could process anything, Sans teleports you to his room, leaving you even more dazed and confused, feeling weak you almost fall but Sans catches you before you hit the ground  
"You gotta stop falling for me kid." he laughs, you glare at him before you question him how you guys got into his room so fast, he shrugs  
"I don't know, a shortcut." he gives a shit eating grin, you roll your eyes at him, you flopped on his bed sighing, he flops on the bed next to you, making you fly up in the air, you let out a little scream  
"Comfortable ain't it?" you nod but glare at him  
"What?" you ask him why he took you to his room at the mention of Undyne, he scratches the back of his skull  
"Well..." he pauses for a second  
"She kinda wants your soul..." you don't understand why she would want your soul, you ask him what is so valuable about a soul  
"Well the monsters are trapped down here in the underground by a force field" he pauses for a second to put his thoughts together  
"In order to pass the barrier someone needs one human soul and one monster soul but to break the force field someone would need to gather seven human souls." he sighs  
"The monster king, Asgore, has six human souls..." he trails off...  
"You’re the last human Asgore needs to break the barrier..." oh... oh........ oh god she wants to kill me!!!! Curling up in a ball, you start to have a panic attack, you feel like you can't breathe, your mind floods with all of the possible outcomes, most of them are you dying. You start shaking, Sans arms go around you holding you close trying to comfort you, he tells you that you’re going to be ok that he is going to protect you from Undyne. You still feel in panic, he does a circle motion between your shoulder blades calming you down slowly. Once calmed down, you uncurl up and you accept his embrace, you sigh calmly feeling better, you nuzzle his neck, the thought finally hit you, you’re in his room!!! you panic and blush like crazy.  
"You're so cute when you blush." your heart skips a beat, your face gets hotter by the second, quickly hiding your face you mumble out that you're not cute, he chuckles.  
"No no, you can't hide your cute face from me." he tried to move your face so he could see you better but as you're squirming around you accidentally lightly brush your hand against his pelvic bone, he shivers, you try to apologize to him.  
"N-no need to be sorry..." he blushes even more  
"M-my bones are j-just sensitive." a cute but evil plan arises in your mind, hehehe, you sit on top of him, teasing him making him blush like crazy, with one hand you grab his wrists and you put them above his head. With your other hand you sneak it under his shirt, and you start to tickle his ribs, his laughter is so cute, you keep tickling him until a blue flame erupts from his left eye, fear funs through your body stopping you dead in your tracks.  
"Now it's your turn." he winks, you try to keep him pinned down, but you epically fail, he flips you over and now he has the upper bone? you mentally chuckle to yourself. He puts your hands above your head with one hand but he makes sure he doesn't hurt you, he leans in close, making you blush like crazy and whispers.  
"I'm going to make you laugh like a funny bone" he chuckles, you beg for mercy, he shakes his head, he isn't sure how to tickle humans, he leans in to your neck and bites it gently, you moan lightly, he looks confused. Making you flustered, you sigh as you have to explain to him the difference between tickles and pleasure, explaining it only makes you blush more, but before you could finish explaining to him the difference he starts to tickle you. At first you could hold back from laughing but to no avail you bust out laughing, squirming under hit touch, you squeak out a helpless laugh/yell. Sans stops, but you don't think it's because of you, he obviously hears something you can't, he leaves the room leaving you by yourself. Going over to the door trying to hear their conversation, you put your ear on the door trying to make out what they were saying, you hear a strong female voice, you could hear Paps and Undyne? loud and clear, but you can't hear anything Sans is saying, you try to focus on them more.  
"Having fun snooping on them?" you jump up hitting the door knob, you groan in pain, you sigh, you feel like you're accident prone ever since coming down here, you didn't expect to hear his voice so loud.  
"I guess you will be staying in my room tonight" he smirks, you look at red as a tomato, you studded out why  
"Undying is staying the night." you smile as you tell him that he will be sleeping on the ground, you giggle  
~~~~~~A Little While Later~~~~~~  
You pretend to sleep cuddling his pillows, out of no where you start to float in mid-air, you start to mentally freak out not letting him see that your awake, then you slowly start to descend. Ending up laying on top of Sans, he holds you close and you snuggle up close to him, he is weirdly warm, you try to take a peek of him.  
"I know you're awake" he smirks, your heart races, but your face gave you away, he chuckles and kisses your forehead, you blush, he holds you closer and nuzzles you. Both of you drift asleep in each other’s arms.  
When you wake up he isn't there in bed, you sigh as your stomach growls with hunger, you walk downstairs to see if anything is edible. Walking into the kitchen but there is this weird fish lady with a long red pony tail, she turns around with some tea in her hands. Dropping the mug *CRSH* it shatters across the ground, the fish lady stares at you, eyes filled with rage. She had a 'bone' to pick with you, oh god this is not the time to be making jokes!!

"HUMAN!!!!" the angry she-devil screeches, you queue to leave! You try to run back upstairs but the she-devil grabs the collar of your jacket, choking you for a moment before you slip out of it. You hear her scream in frustration, taking your opportunity to make it the rest of the way to Sans room, she summoned a spear throwing it towards you. The new rush of adrenalin pumps through your veins, rushing towards his room, locking it before she could enter, she pounds on the door with shear power  
"HUMAN OPEN THE DOOR!!!!" she demands but you don't deliver. You begin to have a panic attack, feeling the air leave your lungs like it will never to return, fearing that the she-devil will break through the door at any second and tear you to pieces. You choke out a cry, tears begin the roll down your eyes, you're too deep in your thoughts to notice the pounding stopped, the door slowly opens. Begging and begging for her not to kill you but nothing was said, you sob even more, too scared to look up... you feel arms wrap around you. The hands didn't strangle you... looking up you see that it's Sans, you tackle him crying on his shoulder. He looks down at your leg... touching it lightly, you wince, you didn't even realize that you got hurt

"Heya kid, let me fix y'up." even though you shook your head saying that you're fine, he got up to get the first aid kit. Shaking so badly you can't sit still, you still cry over what just happened trying to calm yourself, Sans walks back in to bandage up your leg, wincing as he disinfects it. He waits for a while to see if you would get up on your own but you didn't, he sighs, you stay in the corner until Sans came over and forced you out of hiding. He picks you up moving you to the bed to be more comfortable, holding you close before saying that Undyne isn't at the house anymore. He reassures you that you are safe, but your still deep in your panic attack, he picks you up and puts you on his lap and holds you close, making you feel better. Eventually you calm down and after all of that crying you felt tired, yawning you fell asleep on Sans.

You wake up in an opening with cut down trees, vines trashing everywhere, everything is chaotic. You look up noticing you're still in the underground, its night time, you're in the forest from the beginning of the underworld. Trying to stand up, pain shoots up your spine, you look down seeing that your hip was bleeding heavily, out of no where a vine picks you up by your hips. You try to scream out but no noise was made, all you could do is sit in silence as you're ripped to shreds... but it didn't happen, some demonic flower was laughing at you, telling you how pathetic you are. The flower throws you against a tree, wheezing as the air was forced out of your lungs, coughing up blood, tears flow from your eyes like a river, only making it laugh at you more. The flower was torturing you, enjoying ever second you cry out, maybe if you don't show the flower that you're in pain than maybe it will leave you alone. It pounds you into a stump, it feels like a few ribs are broken, but no matter how much pain you are in you hold back your cries of pain, the flower seems angry. A vine wraps around your neck, it wraps around so tight you can't breath, everything turns black...

Screaming as you awake scared Sans half to death, or to death since he was already undead. A blue flame jolted alive, he looks around in panic and sees you shaking and crying in the corner of his bed, he crawls over to you holding you close. You tremble under his embrace, it felt so real...

"What's wrong?" you don't say anything, even if you tried you wouldn't be able to  
"Nightmare?" you nod, you quietly mumble out that it felt so real  
Sans doesn't say anything for a moment, he doesn't know what to say, he doesn't want to upset you more, but just being there with you is helping. He does a circle motion between your shoulder blades again, it felt so nice and calming, slowly calming down you stop shaking. You tell him you had a really bad dream, it felt so real… too real, but you didn't want to tell him what happened in the dream. Sans kissed your forehead, you smile lightly but just didn't have the energy, you sigh. You stand up, you want to clear your mind from what just happened, before you could leave Sans room he grabs your wrist  
"Where y'goin?" he asks with worry in his eyes, you tell him that you just need to clear your mind. You walk to the bathroom to splash some cold water in your face, but it doesn't help the thoughts go away like you hoped, maybe a walk would help. Before you could leave Sans was next to you  
"Hey kiddo, wanna take a walk?" you nod but before you could say anything he throws his jacket in your face, he chuckles. You didn't really know where to walk to but you let your feet decide, the walk was quiet, they led you to the beginning.

"SANS!!!" you jump at Papyrus's voice, his voice was like a bomb in the quiet forest.  
"WHY AREN'T YOU AT YOUR POST?!?" Sans shrugs, you hide your laugh though the sleeves.

"I'm showing the human around." his smile widens, Paps stomps his feet but doesn't argue any more, Sans chuckles as Paps walks away.  
"Do you want to keep walking?" you shake your head, you sneeze a couple of times  
"How 'bout we go home" He smiles, he holds you close then teleports to the front of his house, but he isn't next to you. Knocking on the door you hear Sans chuckling behind the door  
"Who's there?" you can hear him grinning, hm gotta think of a good knock knock joke, you were always horrible at thinking of things on the fly. You reply with orange, trying to hide your giggles  
"Orange who?" then you say orange you gonna let me in, you chuckle at your own crappy joke. Sans opens the laughing at your knock knock joke, he loves those crappy jokes. Sans puts on a crappy move but he gets to make puns about it, as he was busy with the movie your head start to fill up with some nasty thoughts.  
"What’s wrong? Do you not like the movie?" he pauses the movie as you shake your head, taking a moment to gather your thoughts, you ask him how he doesn't hate you, he grunts at your question.  
"Kid, nothing about you is bad..." you mumble under your breath that he is lying. Sans grabs your face making you yipe in fear, but he still makes you look at him, his white dots shrivel down  
"I would not lie about these things!" he growls making you jump back in fear, tears begin to rise and so does your shaking, you think about what happened when you were younger... when things weren’t so nice...

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM HOME!" he strikes a heroic pose before he looks down at you, seeing that you’re crying  
"HUMAN!!! WHATS WRONG!!!!" he tries to hug you but you don't want to be touched, rushing out the door before they could say anything else  
"SANS!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO..." you couldn't hear the rest of what Paps was saying as you ran away, you always just run away from your problems don't you... you let your feet carry you away  
~~~~~~~Sans' POV~~~~~~~  
They rush out the door... You feel like crap for not doing anything, before you could hear Paps yelling at you, you teleport to your room. Feeling so furious at yourself you slam your fist into the wall making a dent, you sigh, why were you so mad that they said that you were lying about the truth. You should have expected they would have been upset if you yelled at them, you hit your head against the wall making the house shake  
~~~~~~~Reader's POV~~~~~~~  
You sigh finally getting your head together, on your walk you ended up finding a monster kid names Kid they didn't have any arms but they were so stoked about seeing Undyne. You parted ways with Kid, it was as quick as you when two meet, you begin to walk back to the skelebros house. Out of nowhere a spear whizzes past you, smashing into the ground... you recognized this spear.... oh dear god not again...

"HUMAN!!!!!" the foul she-devil screeched  
Right before she can throw another one Kid distracts her, a gift from the gods the get the hell out of there!!! Not before long the spears start falling from the heavens, oh god why can't this she-devil leave you alone. As you get closer and closer the Sans and Papyrus' home a shiver of hope runs thought your body, you dodged most of the spears only sometimes pinning your clothing to the ground or grazing your body. You felt determined to reach it back to Sans and Papyrus' home, but... just as the skelebros home was right in front of you... a spear pierces threw your pelvic bone with ease, like there wasn't even a bone... you stagger forward a step only to collapse... digging the spear deeper into your flesh screaming in pain... you hear the snow behind you crunch you know the she-devil is behind you now... you feel her eyes pierce through you as she picks you up. Trying not to look at her you look forward towards Sans and Papyrus' home, you see that the door is open with a figure in the doorway, seeing a flame of blue you knew it was Sans. In a flash of blue Sans was there leaving Papyrus behind, she throws you against a tree, forcing the air out of your lungs, everything feels out of place, even though you can see everything you can’t hear anything. As soon as Undyne stomps away the spear disappears, Sans rushes over to you  
“Papyrus you have to help them!!!” he cries out, Paps rushes over to you looking horrified. Paps right eye emits an orange flame as he shakily hovers his hands over your wound. An orange essence begins to roam around your wound, once it started to heal your wound, you scream out in pain, you feel like your fading…

“I-I CAN’T FULLY HEAL THE HUMAN!” he cries out, your vison starts to go black

“Hey! Hey ___(Y/N)___, pay attention to me please!!” you try your hardest to stay conscious, Sans picks you up, tears streaming down his face, you hold his face and tell him not to worry as you wipe his tears away  
“Close your eyes… but stay awake.” you faintly smile but you do as he asks, you feel like your floating but Sans keeps you grounded  
“You can open your eyes now.” when you do the place looks familiar…  
“TORIEL!!!” Sans cries out, she rushes over… when she laid her eyes on you, she gasped

“OH my child!!!” she grabs you from Sans arms

“You have to heal them Tori!!!” he looks like he is about to break down in tears again, Toriel rushes you into the guest room, she lays you down then does the same motion Papyrus did but it feels much stronger. You feel like you’re starting to float… you feel at peace… you slowly close your eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you will be seeing flowey soon  
> also if someone could help me with sound effect it would be nice <3  
> also thank you for the Kudos I didn't expect to even get one <3


	3. Nightmare Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you get to meet flowey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the shorter chapter

You groan in pain, feeling like you’ve just been shot, you look down and see Sans fast asleep and holding your hand, he must have fallen asleep watching tv, you squeeze his hand  
“H-hey, how do you feel?” he asks groggily, you say ‘Tibia’onist you feel like hell, he faintly smiles for a second  
“I wish I was there to protect you…” you tell him that he was there to protect you because you are still alive, you grab his face and you kiss his cheek. Sans ties up his sweatshirt to hide his blushing face, he looks more off than normal. Adjusting to your good side you offer him to sit down in the couch with you, once you both are comfortable you thank him for saving your life.  
“You don’t have to thank me.” He ruffles your hair, you grunt at him trying to fix your hair as you yawn,  
“Well let’s get some more sleep.” He smiles before falling to back to sleep, you yawn feeling like you haven’t slept at all. Right as you were about to fall asleep Papyrus bust through the door, you fall of the couch landing on your bad hip, rolling over to your knees you cry out in pain

“HUMAN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM SORRY FOR STARTLING YOU” he walks over to you wanting to help but you tell him that you got it  
You shakily stand up on your good leg, Paps stays near you just in case you fall. You sigh, even though you feel like crap you feel determined to walk without Paps or Sans scared that you’re going to fall, you try to step forward with your bad leg but an instant shock of pain runs up your body causing you to collapse. Before you could hit the ground Papyrus catches you on your bad side, causing your hip to hurt more, you scream out in pain accidentally waking up Sans. He jolts awake, his left eye is already engulfed in the blue flame, without thinking he begins to make you levitate scaring the hell out of you. Pleading to Sans to set your down, he does as you ask, but he sets you down in his lap, you glare at him, which only makes him laugh cause your mad, you tell him that he doesn't have to hold you like delicate flower it’s not like your dying

"You don't have to keep patella me that you’re not dying." you shake your head at his bad pun, you tell Sans that he should get you some crutches bur... He doesn't know what they are, you sigh. You explain to him what a crutch is but he still doesn't know what they are  
"Kiddo, we don't have those here, when a monster gets hurt, their 'body' doesn't hurt but instead their soul hurts." you don't really know how to respond to that so you just nod  
"So kid, how do these crutches look like?" you ask for a piece of paper and a pencil, Papyrus gets you some paper and a pencil, after you sketch it you hand it over to Sans  
"So... what are crutches made of?" you pout saying that it should be made out of wood or a metal, eventually you decide on a dark oak, because it would look good  
"Why look so Sternum." you tell him that the joke was horrible  
"But you're still smiling." you mumble out that you know

The next day all of you set out to go chop down a tree, originally they wouldn't let you go, in the end you persuaded them to let you go but Sans had to hold you the entire trip. During the walk there you felt like a kid as Sans held you close the entire way towards the forest. You let Paps choose the tree, which was a mistake because he wanted the tree to be perfect, even though you tell him it’s just for crutches but he doesn’t care, you giggle at that. Eventually Paps found a ‘perfect’ tree and it was humongous, like 10 times your height, it terrifies the hell out of you when it falls but Sans makes sure that you don’t get hurt. Poor Paps tries to drag the tree by himself but Sans helps him out with his magic (but Paps doesn’t know that), once home Papyrus rushes inside to make a celebratory spaghetti. Sans starts to walk in but you tug on his jacket to get his attention  
“Hm?” he looks down at you and you ask if you could stay out longer because you don’t want to be inside just yet, he sits you down on the tree and sits next to you. Relaxing you breath in the cold air, a thought just hit you... you haven't changed clothes in a couple of days and you don't have a spare set, you sigh. You tap Sans shoulder, once you get his attention you ask him if there was any clothing stores  
"Yeah there is" he picks you up again and brings you to the shop.   
The place was run by the bunny people err. Monsters? Oh geeze it was hard thinking of what to call their race. The clothing was either too tight or too baggy, you sighed but decided to go with the baggier sweatshirts and an equal amount of both baggy and tight pants (you also grabbed some other private clothing._. ). Sans bought all of your clothing, even though you said that you could cover it, but you won’t complain. Once home Sans starts to work on the crutches for you, but he makes you stay inside no matter how much you protest. Papyrus puts on this weird game show, the host is this blocky calculator looking robot but before you could put too much thought into it Sans came in with the crutches finished  
“Try these out kiddo.” Sans picks you up and gently puts you on the crutches, they feels a bit uncomfortable but are the right height for you. Sans even put a polish on the crutches so it wouldn’t splinter, you give Sans a tight hug thanking him millions of times  
“Heheh, it’s nothing.” He blushes for a second but you don’t take note of it. You ask if they had am old shirt or a bunch of cloth that they don’t use any more, Sans nodded and got you an old sweatshirt that looks like it could fit a small child, you decide not to tear it up just so you would feel more comfortable. You tell Sans that you’re going to go buy a shirt from the clothing store, you put on the new jacket you just got and headed out, it felt weird to walk with crutches. On the surface you were very cautious when doing anything, you would think of the chances of getting hurt then decide whether to do it or not, so you kept yourself safe. After buying a shirt you sit down outside and rip it up to cushion the part of the crutch that your arm pit rested on. You stand up to test if it helped or not, surprisingly it helped a tons, a skele-tons, oh god your making puns like Sans!!!   
Paps made spaghetti and his culinary skills are getting better, but you won’t admit this to him because he already has a high self-esteem, you start to ponder how he would act if it was even higher… nope just nope he is already this energetic. After dinner you all sit down in the living room and watch a cheesy movie (Of course Sans choose it), he made jokes even cheesier than the cheesy movie, you mentally note to not let Sans choose the next movie, before the movie ends Paps is already asleep  
“Paps let’s get you to bed” he wakes up Paps

“Can I pick the story?” Paps asks and Sans nods in return, you sit there in shock because this is the quietest you have ever heard Paps. It’s so cute that Sans reads a bed time story to Paps every night, you think it’s the cutest thing Sans has ever done. After Paps bed time story Sans comes back down to check on you, already almost asleep but something in the back of your mind won’t let you fully sleep, you curl up in a ball

“You okay kid?” you nod, you don’t really want to tell him what’s on your mind. Sans hands you a blanket and a pillow, then goes back up to his room, you curl up in a ball trying to keep your heat in.  
No matter how much you tried to sleep, you just couldn't, the more you thought about it everything just seemed off about the world. Sitting up you decided to take a late night walk (more like a hobble with the crutches), you look up at Sans room to make sure he isn't watching, you quickly but quietly exit the house as your zipping up your jacket, the crisp air felt good on your skin. You always felt drawn to the forest near the Ruins, something about it just made you want to come back, it felt familiar and calming, as you walk across Papyrus' bridge you giggle that he made the bars to wide but it was cute of him. You wondered deeper into the forest, embracing the sweet loneliness, you needed a break from being about people... well others. A patch of bright yellow flowers caught your eye, they were a contrast to the dark forest, the flowers were in a clearing in the forest, but it wasn't a natural clearing there were stumps from the trees that were cut down. You noticed there was one flower that was taller than the rest, as you neared the patch of flowers the taller flower turned around...

"Howdy there ____(Y/N)____!" it... it knew your name... how in hell did that thing know your name!!! The flower thing looked like it was amused you were here, that you were trembling in fear

"H-how d-d-do you kn-know my name..." 

"Golly..." it looked annoyed "you must be an idiot." its face stretched and was deformed into a demonic face... the ground began to shake as the flower thing started to rise out of the ground, vines wrapped around the wall of trees making sure you can't run

"Wha-what do you w-wa-want from me!" he laughed demonically, you wanted to run but you couldn't, fear froze you like a statue. It rose a vine up aiming for you and like a bullet it dug deeply into your hip... the same spot where Undyne hit you.. The vine pushed you against a tree digging itself deeper into the wound  
"wh-why..." you cry out as tears streamed down your face from the pain

"Why?" its face curled up into a hungry smile "Why, why I need your soul, your pathetic human soul" another vine slithered over to you, you saw it coming but had no energy to move away. The vine grabs you by the waist, making sure its thorns were over your open wound, you cry out as the thorns rip your wound open more. You were losing blood to fast... everything was a blur... you gave into the pain, you went limp...  
"NO I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!!" it says as it slams you against a tree, pain surged through your body waking you up completely, but not for long...  
"I want you to be awake when I rip your soul out of your body." it maniacally laughed 

“HELLO? IS ANYONE IN ANY DISTRESS? I HEARD SCREAMING!” oh god no... not him of all people to come to help... you held your mouth closed to muffle your screaming you don't want Papyrus to get hurt

"Scream for him, I want him to watch you die!" it hissed, you shook your head, it instantly started to slam you into a stump repeatedly, but you kept quiet, you spat at the flower

"I'd rather die than let Papyrus hear me." 

"If you insist." before you could protest the flower crushed your body, breaking every bone in your body instantly. A light blue heart hovered over your broken body

~~~~~Papyrus' POV~~~~  
Papyrus was having a night patrol when he heard someone screaming in the distance, he bolted into the forest as fast as he could, he tried to find the person that was screaming but they stopped they were dead quiet.  
“HELLO? IS ANYONE IN ANY DISTRESS? I HEARD SCREAMING!” he called out, no one responded but he kept looking

Eventually it started to lighten up, Papyrus was just about to call it a night until... he saw blood... tons of it... there was a bloody body in a clearing...  
"Hu-Hu-HUMAN...." he cried out as he rushed over to the body... it was indeed your body... he dialed Sans number

"What's up Pap?" Papyrus began to cry his eye sockets out  
"Whoa calm down Pap what happened?"

"The... The hu-human." he could barely say the words without his tears getting in the way

"What did the human do?" Sans demanded with anger in his voice

"Th-their... li-limp and... and th-this r-red stuff... is e-ev-everywhere..." he whispered out

"... Where are you..."

"In... in th-the forest in in a a clea-clearing..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes I did, I did that and I'm ashamed


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting your soul back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I had a writers block and then school with all of its projects and such and also sorry for being a small chapter

You felt nothing, no pain, no happiness, no fear, nothing only loneliness and darkness, you didn't even have a body. Screaming and screaming for help... but nobody came, you screamed and screamed and screamed until you couldn't even let out a whisper. You tried to feel something... anything! you tried to make yourself feel pain just to make u feel like you were alive... but nothing hurt... why were you like this why were you alone why.... why...  
An evil chuckle flows through the air... it's not Flowey's laughter but it also isn't a laugh that you know, fear shivered throughout your body   
"Who's there!!!" you cry out but nobody replied... "Please... help me" you felt broken but no tears were weeping  
~~~~~Sans POV~~~~~  
Sans ended the call with Papyrus, he knew exactly where he was, in a blink of an eye he was next to Paps... blood... blood was everywhere and... and a body broken and tattered. Sans rushed over to the body, he saw your face... his fears were true...   
With anger Sans teleported to Alphys true lab, he places your body down gently before running off to find Alphys, before she could ask what he is doing there  
"Alphys... I need your help with something..." he says coldly trying to repress his feelings, Alphys doesn't argue with him, she knows by his expression that it is urgent. Sans exited the room not waiting for Alphys to catch up to him, he knew what must be done, Sans knew that there had to be a trace of your soul in the underground, your would be different from everyone's else. He had to have hope that your soul was still in once piece, they hurried to make the machine to track any human soul remenance, maybe just maybe they could build u a body like they did Mettaton  
~~~~~Reader's POV~~~~~  
A weird child filled the void, but it wasn't empty any more... a small figure was turned away from you, something wasn't right about that person, something evil was resonating from it. A dark muck started to build up around the figure

"Hahaha, You thought they were your friends, don't you?" the voice sent a chill down your back, the voice was from a child... how could just a child voice terrify you so much. You tried to say something anything but not a single sound could be realized  
"You thought that they cared about you, but they don't they were just using you, to lead you to your death" n-no that that can't be right  
"They wanted your soul, to be free they didn't want you" they couldn’t be using you could they...  
"You weren't even meant to be in this world!" wh-what no no no you had to be from this world right? how else would you have been here. you tried to cry out that they are lying that you were from this world but nothing came out  
"Hahaha, you're so pathetic, you believed him, when he did this to you, you're in this hell because of him."   
"Did you really expect this was real? Hahaha you so-" the room began to glow blue as the voice was cut off  
Pain rippled through your body you felt like your limbs were being torn apart as you were on fire, every thing hurt. No matter what you did you couldn't ease the pain all you could do is scream into the emptiness, not even the voice was there to mock you

~~~~~Sans' POV~~~~  
After pin pointing where your soul was Sans teleported there in an instant, only to find a flower holding your soul

"Howedy th-" it squeaked as it saw Sans with empty sockets. Sans already knew of flowey even before he brought you here

"Give me their soul." his voice was deep and demanding

"What soul?" Flowey holds out your soul "You mean this thing?" he acts all innocent as Sans growls with anger "This lil' thing, is mine." flowey's face snarls into a demonic smile on his face before he (tries) to absorb the soul, but Sans stopped it right before where flowey’s chest would have been, Flowey chuckles as he makes his vines that surround your soul covered in thorns. The moment Sans sees flowey’s thorns start to cut you soul letting it seep out a weird light red substance  
“What? You thought I would give you the soul that easily?” he chuckled to himself and quickly absorbed the soul  
A burst of red light exploded around Flowey as the soul entered him… he became Super Flowey. A weird dim red glow surrounded him, his features became more demonic even with his resting face, his tongue flicked out like a snake tongue  
“Oh you poor old fool.” Flowey said in a sneered voice “And I thought you couldn’t be any more pathetic.” Flowey could practically hear the anger humming through out Sans’ bones.

“You should make like tree and leaf, preferably without a soul.” Sans was trying to act like he really didn’t care but deep down he was terrified that he might not get you back from this weed

“You really must be an IDIOT!!!” the ground began to rumble as gigantic spikes erupted from the ground attempting to pierce through Sans, but he always seemed to know where they were going to strike 

“We both know how this is going to end, we've done this before.” Sans fake yawns but keeps his cocky grin plastered on his face

“But oh how wrong you could be Sans, this time I have their soul.” Flowey chuckled maniacally as he kept summoning thorns, but Flowey soon grows bored and irritated from Sans dodging abilities  
“Lets make this interesting, shall we?” Flowey summoned your soul out just enough for Sans to see it laced with black roots holding it captive, anger was pulsing through Sans’ bones. Flowey projected a picture of how you look inside of you soul, you were forced upright by these black vines piercing your flesh, tears running down your cheeks, you looked so helpless and in pain. Your pain and suffering feed coal to Sans’ burning hatred for Flowey. Sans’ needed you back, with your soul exposed Sans used his magic to rip your soul from Flowey

~~~~~Reader’s POV~~~~~  
Black vines pierced through your skin, every movement caused you more and more pain, but you fought through the pain and kept struggling to be freed from this prison. But no matter how much you fought against the vines nothing happened it was all in vein, you began to weep as you determination was slowly seeping away, you had no more hope of getting out of there, out of that dark lonely prison. You felt like eyes were on you, but you couldn’t see any body, fear rattled through your body, what would this person do to you. All your fears of this person was washed away when you saw Sans’ face, you tried to call out to him but he couldn’t hear you… the look on his face was terrifying… you’ve never seen him look so angry before he was always a happy guy. Sans’ left eye began to glow a dangerous blue… you knew something bad was about to happen, just like you predicted, the room began to glow a blinding color of blue and everything felt like it was on fire, even the vines that were holding you hostage began to burn and crumble off of you into dust. You tried to cry out in pain but nothing came out not a single squeak, it felt like someone was trying to rip off of all of your flesh at once, all you could do is cry in agony violently shaking. As soon as it started it ended but it was too much for you soul… you felt like you were breaking like at any second you could break into a million pieces… and you did the blue essence surrounded you and pulled you back together binding themselves with you emotions flooded you; anger, sadness, depression, love(?). The room was now filled with a beautiful lovingly light shade blue, the fear you felt instantly evaporated, a warmth filled the air filling you with a sense of ease that your safe now

~~~~~Sans’ POV~~~~~  
After ripping their soul out of Flowey it began to crack and break apart, it filled him with terror because he was the one that broke your soul. He refused to let you go  
“No! No ____(Y/N)____ I’m not letting you go!!!” tears began to fall down his cheek bones as he brought out his soul, this just had to work, he couldn’t let you slip out of this world because of a stupid weed! He used his magic to bind the two souls together, mixing both of their souls together. As the two souls collided Sans felt the air being forced out of his lungs (rib cage?), he felt all the fear you were feeling ripple through his bones, your past flashes past his eye sockets, all the pain, fear, and loneliness. The tears began to flow down his cheek bones faster, he couldn’t understand why humans could be so cruel to you, you were so sweet you didn’t have a mean bone in your body. After Sans calmed himself down he then began to walk back to the laboratory because he knew if he teleported it fuse the two souls together, luckily the river person was in Snowdin


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you get a robot body

 ~~~~~Alphys POV~~~~~  
     As Sans entered the room a million questions entered Alphys’ mind  
Where is the soul?  
Could he even find it?  
Did someone absorb it?  
Did he absorb it?  
Was it completely shattered?  
And many more questions entered Alphys’ mind and every single one was asked

 

“Woah there Alphys, I have the soul.” Sans says calmly

 

“Then where is it?” Alphys says with panic heavily layered in her voice 

 

“Oh um I a absorbed it…” Sans chuckled

 

“YOU WHAT!?!?” Alphys screeched

 

“Hey calm down their soul and mine are not mixed together, I can pull the both out.” Just like Sans said, he pulled out both of the souls.  How did the two souls not combine?  Alphys knows this isn’t some normal soul she’s seen a monster absorb a soul before

 

“Wh-where did th-their s-soul come f-fr-from?” Alphys shuddered out

 

“From the forest.”

 

“N-no, I-I didn’t mea-mean like that, Th-their soul isn’t fr-from here.” Sans face was instantly covered in shock but it went away just as fast as it came

 

“What do you mean Alphys?” Sans said trying to make it seem like he doesn’t have a single clue

 

“Yo-you know wh-what I mea-mean.” She said as sternly as she could but only received a chuckle from Sans  
“Sans I-I won’t bui-build a body fo-for th-them i-if I do-don’t kn-know where their sou-soul came from, I-I know th-they aren’t fro-from this U-Universe.” Fear of how Sans would react rattled through her body

 

“How?” Sans said so quietly that Alphys could barely hear that he even said anything

 

“Hm?”

 

“How do you know that they aren’t from this Universe.” Sans said with anger vibrating in his voice

 

“ah… um… wh-when yo-you ab-ab-absorbed th-their soul, th-the souls sh-should have in-infused bu-but the didn’t…” Alphys could barely say a word without shuddering.  Sans sighs as he rubs his temple with his Phalanges

 

“Okay I’ll tell you…” some of it “Yeah they aren’t from this Universe but I don’t know how they came to be in this one.” Sans sighs

 

“Oh… o-okay.” She sighs “We-well we shou-should start to ma-make their body, ju-just a basic bo-body so-so they can cha-change it how th-they wish.” Alphys stuttered as she messed with  her hands to take her mind of the process of making the body.

 

~~~~~Reader’s POV~~~~~  
     The room was still pulsing a beautiful light blue, but every once in a while it would dim.  A blue heart was in the middle of the area, it was so dull I  the middle like it didn’t really have hope of being there like its tired of everything.  You felt like your heart brake as you saw how dull it was, you felt compelled to just touch it, you walked over to heart and held it in your hands.  The heart rippled as your fingers touched it, the moment you touched it you felt a sudden dread filled you, everything was just hopeless, why try?  You let go of the heart as you fell to the ground then crawled into the fetal position, everything that has been happening started to crush down on you.  Out of no where you felt a pulling sensation and the blue room began to fade into blackness and an emptiness began to erode the sadness into nothingness.

 

~~~~~Some Time Later~~~~~

 

Suddenly a blaring white light, a weird salty smell, and mumbled voices began bombarding you  the world felt like it was spinning

 

“Hey _____(Y/N)_____, can you hear me?” a familiar voice called out but you couldn't point out who it was.  You tried to nod your head but it made everything feel worse the spinning got faster and the lights felt like you were staring at the sun for days.  Finally after about an hour or two your ryes finally adjusted to the light and in front of you sits Sans, he looks like he hasn’t slept for days, was it your fault he was like this?

 

“S-Sans…” your voice sounded different from before, not a ‘I haven’t talked for days’ different but a whole different sounding voice, it sounded lighter(?) than before.  Now thinking about it everything feels off… well the lack of feeling anything… you cant feel the metal table your sitting on nor Sans hand on your shoulder, every other sense is heightened you can smell the chemicals that kept this lab clean you could also smell Alphys in the next room (weird), before you had poor eye sight you couldn’t see a anything in the distance but now you can read the small txt from across the room… What is going on…  
“What is going on… everything is different…” you couldn’t feel anything touching you and it scared you, it felt like you weren’t even alive any more…  
“Am…am I ev-even alive anymore… I can’t feel anything anymore…” you grab your shoulder and begin to pull them down but you felt nothing so you kept doing it with more and more force just trying to see if you can feel anything at all but you can’t… but you continued to try to feel pain you began to rip off your arm sparks went everywhere… sparks?!?!?!?! You had a horrified expression on your face when you saw that you no longer had flesh but instead you were this… robot creature… no… no this can’t be right… you must be on a drug trip or something… right?!?!

 

~~~~~Sans POV~~~~~

 

Sans saw you rip off your own arm, he couldn’t process anything fast enough to stop you.  Everything seemed so fast the next thing he knew you were on the ground pleading someone if that you were alive to kill you now… Sans went over to you and held you but you didn’t react at all it was like you were in you were looking unto another place.  Sans turned off your power, he felt horrible that he wasn't able to help you, he had to go back to the drawing board… how was he supposed to make it so you could feel anything, you tore yourself apart cause you didn’t feel anything.

 

“Alphys…. How am I supposed to help them… the moment they woke up they began to tare themselves apart because they couldn’t feel anything…” he fell onto the floor feeling so hopeless “Why can’t I help them…” Alphys walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder

 

“S-sans we will be able to f-fix it so they can feel, s-so they will feel normal again.” She prompted as she helped Sans back to his feet so they could begin to fix the body


	6. Arachnophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well we meet muffet.... yay...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for all the short updates lately im trying to make them longer

After a few days Sans finally perfected the body (maybe), with the help of Alphys, Sans sighed as he switched you back on for the hundredth time.

“Hey kiddo How ya fillin’?” he said with hope that you might actually be able to go home with him this night, hopefully…

 

“Um… I feel fine…” you say in a quiet voice, sadness heavily layered in your voice

 

“Does anything feel off?” Sans hoped that it wasn’t anything bad that was happening in the body

 

“No…” you said flatly as you shook your head

 

“Anything wrong?” you chuckled at him worrying but said nothing.  Sans sighed as he sat next to you

 

“Hey kid, if you want to talk about anything good or bad you could always come and talk to me.” Sans patted your shoulder before he jumped down and walked into another room with Alphys in it.

“Hey Alph, the kid is doing fine, there doesn’t seem to be anything wrong with the body… so far” Sans mumbled the last part quietly to himself

 

“G-good good.” Alphys chirped

“I’m glad that we finally got th-the body to be like a hu-humans body, um… if-if you want you can br-bring them back to yo-your house bu-but if anything go-goes bad come ge-get me okay?” That brought a smile to Sans face, you were finally able to go back home with him

 

~~~~~Reader’s POV~~~~~

 

Sans came rushing into room yelling about something about home but you were in your own world of thoughts

_God why are you like this_

_What is wrong with you_

_Why were you like this_

_You weren’t even human any more…_

_You shouldn’t be here_

 

A cold hand laid on your shoulder shocking you out of your thoughts, you look up and find Sans staring at you with concern in his dotes(?) eyes(?) you give him a fake smile hoping he will believe that you are okay

 

“You okay?” Sans asked, maybe you could just lie and say that your okay and hope once again that he will believe you

 

“Yeah I’m fine!” you add more cheer in your voice and then you jump off the metal table almost falling on your ass, you would have if Sans wasn’t there

 

“Hey there, you should keep your movements simple okay?” you sigh not really wanting to listen to him

 

“Okay…” you say with defeat in your voice

 

~~~~~Some Time Later~~~~~

When you got back to Snowdin it was heavily snowing, even though you couldn’t really feel the cold any more the world felt fake like you  were in a video game.  Luckily it wasn't  snowing so bad, once the house was in view you started to feel anxiety ball up in the middle of your stomach in fear of how Paps would reach with you being back.  Would Papyrus even want to see you again?  Sans walked into the house not noticing how reluctant you were to enter the house, after a few minutes of waiting outside the house you sighed and finally walked in seeing Sans snoozing on the couch

_Of course he would be sleeping_

You looked around the house to see if Papyrus was home and he wasn’t, even though he was out of the house doesn’t mean he will be out for much longer.  The thought of going into the bathroom to see how you looked was out of the question, you didn’t want to see how horrible you looked, you probably looked like someone hit you with a truck.  Eventually you opted to go take a shower you probably smelt like something died, when enter the bathroom you tried your best to avoid looking into the mirror but seeing something metallic in the mirror caught your eye… you felt your heart instantly

_Oh… ha I forgot… how the hell could I forget THIS…_

For the life of you, you felt like crying, god you really did die didn’t you… but why did you come back to life…

*WHAM*

The front door quickly opened hitting the wall next to it as Papyrus barged into the house

“SANS YOU LAZYBONES GET UP, WE NEED TO RECALIBRATE THE PUZZLES AGAIN!” Paps yelled at Sans, you heard him almost crystal clear from being upstairs but you couldn’t hear Sans at all, did he even wake up to Papyrus’s yelling?

     Sighing you laid against the door so no one could enter the bathroom without you knowing.  After a while you began to tire from boredom, the house was semi-quiet except the noises from Papyrus cooking his famous spaghetti, the sent of burning began to trickle into the bathroom as your eye lids started to droop until you fell asleep.

     You were in the forest again but it felt different… it felt more terrifying everything was darker and Flowey… no words could describe how menacing he looked, it shook you to the core.

“Welcome back ____(Y/N)____.” Flowey's voice was deeper than normal

You tried and tried to get away from him but his thorn covered vines covered your body, the only part of you that wasn't covered in vines was your head.  Tears threatened to trickle down your cheeks

“Oh I love when your terrified, it makes me want to make you cry out in pain.  Nobody will come looking for you, they just wanted you to get out of their lives, you were nothing but a hassle.  They have to put up with your depression, they are only taking care of you because they feel pity towards you because you have no one here.” Flowey chuckled viciously, “Hahaha, you don’t even belong in this timeline.  Sans caused you to have all this pain, _he got rid of MY BESTFRIEND of this pathetic piece of crap!!!_ ” he flung you towards a tree at the opposite side of the clearing, before you could even catch your breath he slithered his way over to you like a snake wrapping you against the tree

“Oh how pathetic you are.” The vines around you began to tighten, you could feel your ribs begin to crack underneath the pressure

 

“____(Y/N)___!!” a voice in the distance murmured

 

     Flowey noticed the voice as well ”NO! THEIR MINE” he screeched as vines began to cover your ears to block out that small voice.  The pressure on your ribs didn’t let up but intensified

*ccccrrrrraaaaaaaaccccccckkkk*

     As your ribs cracked you began to scream, it felt like your chest was set on fire

 

“Wake up ___(Y/N)___!  Wake up!” the voice now yelling quietly as you body began trebling with pain every movement caused you even more pain but no matter how you tried to stay still you couldn't.  The world began to lighten up and you couldn't hear Flowey’s angry growls anymore, it kept getting brighter and brighter until it was blindingly white.

 

    You woke up on the floor of the bathroom with Sans holding you and yelling at you.  Pushing him away you leaned against the wall shaking like crazy

“L-leave me-me be… pl-please…” you sobbed, but he didn’t leave “LEAVE!!!” you yelled… but he didn’t even budge.  Sitting up quickly you ran down the stairs and out the door

 

~~~~~Sans’ POV~~~~~

   You screamed bloody murder waking Sans up from his nap

“___(Y/N)___?!?  You okay???” you didn’t respond you just kept screaming and screaming.  Quickly Sans teleported upstairs outside the bathroom door, he tried opening it but it was locked.

“___(Y/N)___!  Open the door now!” once again you didn’t respond, using his magic he unlocked the door.  Sans found you laying curled up against the door shaking like someone just dipped you into a frozen river and left you in the snow, your eyes were shut tightly.  You were in a nightmare more like a night terror…

“___(Y/N)___!!” you didn’t snap out it

“Wake up ___(Y/N)___, wake up!” he began shaking you attempting to wake you up but you were limp in his arms.  After a few minutes you began to gain consciousness, but you instantly pushed him away screaming and yelling for him to leave.  Shortly after you bolted out of the house leaving him there shocked and not knowing how to react, should he run after you or let you run until your batteries run out?

 

~~~~~Reader’s POV~~~~~

You kept running and running until you reached a place covered in webs, your irrational fear of spiders was over whelming  you shivered and screamed as you thought some were crawling up your back

_Please god let this just let this place be underused instead of a spider monster please god please_

You kept venturing forward no matter how much your gut twisted knowing that this was a bad idea.  You had to know if your worst nightmares were true, slowly you continued forward trying to calm your nerves.   A chill ran up and down your spine… spiders… spiders everywhere, the walls were infested with them, you couldn't hold a single muscle still you felt like millions and millions of little kegs crawling on you every time you tried to brush them away the feeling just came back ten times as worse.

_OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD!!!!!!!!  WHY DID I TORCHURE MYSELF LIKE THIS!!!!!_

No matter how much you wanted to turn back and run you just couldn’t your legs wouldn’t allow you to turn around and run, you couldn’t even scream in terror.  Your terror ridden body couldn’t process anything other than its previous command…. To walk forward

 

“Hello there deary~” a female voice called out behind you.  Your legs stopped dead in their, fear weighed your legs down like someone poured concrete on your legs

“You okay?” a hand is put on your shoulder and starts to turn you around… two more get put around your waist, you start to freak you someone is touching you and you in to much of shock to react

THEY HAVE (at least) THREE ARMS!!!!!

“Hello?” the moment you saw the person you freak out falling onto your ass

_Oh god, why does that exists!!!_

“H-h-HELP SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!!!” you sat up as fast as you could racing out of the place, occasionally tripping over random webs(?)

 

~~~~~Sans’ POV~~~~~

After a few moments later Sans raced out the door trying to see where you went, but he was already to late it was snowing really hard so your tracks were covered almost instantly.  Fear rattled through his bones, what would you do when you were alone.  Sans frantically asked around if anybody had seen what direction you had run off in, luckily for Sans, M.K. saw you run towards Waterfall.  The skeleton quickly teleported towards Waterfall, after a while of looking up and down for you he finally found your tracks.

“Why was it so hard to track them?” Sans thought to himself

     He followed your tracks to Muffet’s bakery just in time for you to scream bloody murder once again, without a thought Sans rushed in the bakery with his left eye dangerously rupturing a blue flame.

 

~~~~~Reader’s POV~~~~~

Sans bolted into the room as you cowered away from the spider monster lady, you were a complete mess, your panic attack wasn’t even close to being done.  You were to far gone into your panic attack that you didn’t even notice that the two were talking to each other, you were curled up in a ball shaking like it was the end of the world.

_OH GOD OH JESUS FUCKING CHRIST WHAT IS THIS MONSTER GOING TO DO TO YOU?!?!?!? Were they going to wrap you up in a cocoon and turn your insides into a intestine slushy?!?!?_

The more you thought about the possibilities of what this monster could do to you cause your tears to fall faster and faster down your face, you should have listened to your gut feeling!

 

“__-___(Y/N)___?!?” Sans called out as you were a trembling mess in the corner of the room mumbling incoherent words

“Muffet what the hell did you do to them?” Sans said as he gave Muffet a death glare


	7. Asking a Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You the reader want to ask something of sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the painfully short chapter I just want your opinion on what will happen next chapter <3

After hours and hours of Sans trying to calm you down, your panic attack finally died down for now… nobody knows of your phobia of spiders, you didn't expect there to be spiders here.  Even looking at the spider monster, apparently their name is Muffet, gives you a slight panic attack but she wasn’t like normal spiders right?  
“S-sans ca-can we we please leave… please.” You pleaded even though you didn't need to plead to leave this spider den.  Sans quickly nodded to you, which you quickly dashed out of there and the moment you were out of ear shot he looked over to Muffet with an apologetic look

 

“They haven’t acted like that to the other monsters… only you…” Sans looks assay from Muffet as he trues to figure out why you had acted that way towards her, you were so chill with all the other monsters  
“But I gotta go, gotta make sure they don’t get wrapped up.” Sans winks as he points over to a small fly that was getting wrapped up by a smaller spider.

 

~~~~~A little but later~~~~~  
     You could barely keep your mind together as you ran away from that spider den, you felt like spiders were crawling all over you, but you felt bad by the way you reacted they were just as sentient as you.  Later you will apologize to the spiders, oh god just thinking about seeing them sent shivers up your spine.  In the middle of your thoughts a hand appeared on your shoulder!!!! ‘WHO THE FUCK IS TOUCHING ME’ you thought as you slammed your elbow into the attackers thought to be sternum

 

“Oof! Jeez kid… trying to kill me now?” you were still slightly shaking as you turned around to face Sans, poor dude is be t over wheezing from you elbowing him.  Damn… you really hope you didn’t break anything….

 

“Oh jeez! I-I’m so so so sorry! I’malljumpyandpeoplescaremeandwhyamIramblingonohgodkillmenow…” Your words began mixing together the more panicked you were oh jeez why couldn’t you be normal, you sighed

 

“Woah calm down there kid, nothin’ to freak out about.” Sans patted your shoulder trying to calm you down a bit but it was all futile.  You just wanted to have a normal body again you wouldn’t care if it was a monster body you just didn’t want to be a robot.  You missed eating, in this robot body you can’t eat you don’t have the stomach to… haha… you've been hanging around Sans way too much

 

“He-hey sans um may I-I ask of a fav-favor…” could you really ask him this favor, you would sound so ungrateful they gave you a body and everything…

 

“Yeah?” Sans replied calmly as ever

 

“Um… co-could you may-maybe possibly as-ask Alphys something fo-for me pl-please…” you don’t even know if you should follow through with this

 

* * *

 

Okay I, the writer, want you opinion on what should go down next would you guys rather me write about ho you get a new body one that actually isn't metal but magic (\\(*-*)/) or should you ask for something else it's your call!!! I really couldn't think of how to continue because I want way too many things so I want your opinion on this <3

 

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update as frequent as I can but my internet goes out a lot...


End file.
